iSee Double
by theclumsyone5
Summary: Freddie needs to earn some money so he decides to do some babysitiing but it takes a turn what happens when it is Sam's lil sister he has to babysit and ther is one other surprise in store.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A I know I have just started writing a Seddie fanfic but this idea just came to me and wouldn't leave me alone lol had to put it down hope you like it =)**

_Freddie set the toddler on his lap and began reading, he hoped this would put the cry baby to sleep "And little red riding hood went all the way home happily the end" the toddler looked at him _

"_Read the bit when he gets killed!" screamed the toddler with bloodshot eyes _

"_Huh? Killed but why would you..." the toddler turned on him growing by the minute _

"_Read read read!" it chanted turning into a gigantic monster _

Freddie woke up startled breathing heavily, _monsters when was the last time he had a dream like that 2? 3? _ He sighed and looked at his alarm clock 8:30 in the morning. He was gonna be late "drat" he said to himself he raced to the bathroom brushed his teeth and got dressed. Running down the stairs he heard his mum shouting "Freddie be careful you could trip and fall!"

"Yes mum" he said rolling his eyes but slowing down and taking the steps one at a time. He ate up the pancakes his mum made in 3 minutes and gulped down the orange juice then scooted out the door before his mum could say anything. It was his first time babysitting yh sure it was more a girl thing but he needed the extra money and this was the only thing he could think of right now. He was sitting on the bus now calm and eating a bit of left over chocolate he had saved from yesterday._ Hmm _he thought _I wonder how it would be I haven't got any little brothers and sisters but my lil cousin Tim seemed quite a polite child yet again his parents are what you call the normal type_ Freddie's aunt and uncle were people who wanted everything neat, everything matching, coordinated, well mannered, polite _yh not really normal. His dream wasn't what you called very accurate either and things he'd seen on TV well quite commercialised and maybe fantasised. Oh well however it is I'm sure I can manage. _ That was all about to change.

He was 3 blocks down where he should be he decided to take it slow since the bus journey had taken quite quick. He walked steadily listening to his music until he reached where he wanted to be 27 Greenwell lane. He took a deep breath and knocked nervously. No one answered he knocked again and this time heard a shout from what sounded upstairs. A little girl answered she was blonde with dimples _awe cute _he thought.

"The baby sitters here, what should I do?" she asked to the person up the stairs

"Let him in of course" they said, it was a girl

_Funny_ he thought _they sounded very familiar. _He stepped in and looked around _nice place _he saw someone coming down the stairs_._

"Sorry my mum wanted us to...Freddie?" she gasped

"Sam?"

"Oh hi Freddie I didn't know you where the babysitter" said someone coming out of the living room, who also sounded very familiar

"Me neither" said Sam annoyed

"Sam?" said Freddie pointing to the one near the stairs "Sam?" then looking to the one coming out of the living room they looked the same but where wearing different clothes how could that be Freddie thought he was going mad first the person he was to babysit was Sam's little sister, and now he was seeing two of them he felt his head getting funny before you knew he was on the floor.

"He fainted, ha that's a first!"

Please review =)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and the subscriptions, here's the next chap =) enjoy**

"He fainted!" Something suddenly clicked Sam ran out of the room and came back with a camera. "This is great, damn I wish I got it on video it would have been like a gold moment in iCarly, oh well I'll just have to settle with the school news, yh I can see the headline Freddie Fainted" Sam said excitedly ,more to herself than to anyone else.

"Oh Sam come on don't be so cruel he just fainted and now u want to humiliate him, poor Freddie!" said Melanie trying to make Freddie more comfortable.

"I'm not" Sam said sounding a bit hurt

Freddie could hear the commotion but decided to keep his eyes shut, maybe to have this little bit of time to think _first, _ _Sam was going to humiliate him yet again, *sigh* couldn't she give him a break, though he had fainted, great just great Freddie maybe you are a wimp, however second the other Sam who seemed to be called Melanie, wait Melanie? Wasn't that just all a big joke her and Carly had planned out to show how gullible he was? But he could see right in front of him two Sam's... so it was true! And the other Sam um Melanie I mean she cares that I fell and she even said poor Freddie_ just then he felt a warm cloth being pressed onto his forehead, he decided to open his eyes, and saw the two of them staring down at him, one with a sincere smile , the other with an evil grin. He slowly sat up.

Sam didn't waste any time, a flash made him squint his eyes. "Perfect" she said Freddie just glared at her.

They all stood up and went to the kitchen were everything could be explained clearly. They sat down around the table, Melanie got Freddie a bag of frozen peas, he had hit his head on the floor quite hard "Thanks" he said smiling at her

"No problem" she said smiling back.

Sam made sounds and motions of vomiting.

"So" said Freddie ignoring her placing the bag on his head "You are real?"

"Yes she is, unfortunately"

Melanie shot her an angry look "Yh me and Sam grew up together till the age of ten, but then I got into the highest boarding school in New York, it was convenient since Dad lived there to so I ended up living with Dad in New York and Stacey and Sam lived with Mum here in Seattle. She missed me quite a lot." She looked at Sam

"I did not" Sam said not looking back at her.

_Woa _he thought, he could hear in Sam's voice that she did sound kinda sad after Melanie explained what happened. _Maybe deep inside she really does like her sister but being the girl she is she likes to keep it bottled up, plus her dad also left them pretty young. _Freddie was intrigued he was learning things about the girl sitting opposite him, the person who he thought he knew so well since the seventh grade.

"So there you have it, my life story..." Sam was about to say something else, but then remembered something "Shoot the conference!"

Melanie shot up to "Oh no she's going to go mad!"

"Huh? What conference?" asked Freddie

"The one, that is the reason for you babysitting Stacey, it's about twins" Sam said rolling her eyes

"Yh you get to know other people who are twins to and well see that your not the only one, that you're not strange basically" said Melanie talking straight after Sam had finished

"Mum made us go since we were like five it's every month, the parents also have a talk to know how to deal with us, sad I know"

"It's not sad..." but Sam was already rushing out, Melanie struggling to catch up, debating behind.

Freddie was bewildered he had heard before twins finishing off each other's sentences but this was too weird, it was like they could read each others minds. He was staring ahead when he heard a little voice.

"You'll get used to it" she said he looked down and saw Stacey looking up at him, she was small maybe about 7 but looked strong for her age, she looked like a mini Sam _Lol a mini Sam _he thought_. _"So what are we going to do?"

Freddie just stood there "Um what do you want to do?" _what where you supposed to do with little kids?_

"Have a tea party!" she said excitedly

_Ok maybe not exactly like Sam._

**Hope you liked that please review =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry I took a bit long to update this one, I'm juggling two fan fics, some funny reviews written thank you =) oh yh and I was going to update yesterday but something happened to the login soz**

"We're home" Sam's mum Called out

Freddie was upstairs he had just put Stacey to bed shehad been very sweet throughout the day but when it came to putting her to bed, she refused with all her might, that she almost seemed like the child in his dreams. He thought back remembering what had happened earlier that night as he went down the stairs to greet Mrs Puckett.

"Ok time for bed Stacey" said Freddie finishing off the story, she had wanted him to read, which happened to be little red riding hood.

"No, I don't want to, let's have a makeover first!" She said whining

"No sorry Stacey, but your mum said you had to be in bed by 8:00" he looked at his watch "And right now, it's 7:50, maybe we could do something else in the ten minutes left" _he was not going to have a makeover, _ he shuddered _his day had already been girliefied enough. Was that even a word?_

"Please, I could make you look really nice, maybe S..." She stopped quickly when she had realised what she was going to say.

"What?" he looked at her suspiciously _did she almost say? Nah _

"Pleaseeee" she looked up at him with the cutest puppy eyes he had ever seen _awe, Freddie what do you put yourself into?" _he sighed "Ok ten minutes but then bed, ok?"

"Ok! This is going to be soo fun!"

_Yh fun _he thought rolling his eyes. She went over and started to do his hair and makeup.

"Makeup? I'm a boy not a girl!"

"Melanie said it covers up spots, and you've got quite a lot, plus it's ok Melanie says celebrities wear it." Said Stacey knowingly

"I don't have..." but then saw his face in the mirror, _ok maybe he did but, come on you could hardly see it _*_sigh* this was going to be a long ten minutes._ Fifteen minutes later, he heard an excited voice.

"Finished" she said happily, he got up and went to the mirror, he looked like a doll, hair bands sticking out everywhere, and really red cheeks. "Why have I got hair bands in my hair?"

"It makes you look cute" she said smiling

He was horrified, but seeing the smile on her face, he tried to sound as grateful as he could, _what you have to do for kids _"Thank you, ok now go get some sleep before your mum comes home and catches you" He said tickling her

"Ok" she said giggling; she skipped happily to bed and after a few minutes she fell asleep. He switched off the light and walked quietly out of her room. Just then, he heard the sound of keys clicking, and now here he was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi Freddie" said Mrs Puckett bemused "How was Stacey?"

"She was well behaved Mrs Puckett, she's a very sweet kid" he said smiling. _Well till she forced me to do the makeover, _ _he'd made up his mind that she was more like Melanie, wait why had Mrs Puckett looked close to laughter?_

Just then Sam and Melanie entered the room Sam burst out laughing, Melanie just stood there about to go off to.

He was bewildered, _what was wrong with him did he look...?_ _Oh no then he remembered, _ he touched his hair. This set Melanie off, and even Mrs Puckett.

"I see Stacey had a good time" Mrs Puckett said between tears.

"Yeah you look like you've just come out of a candy store" said Sam cracking up "Oh please I need to get this one to" She drew out the camera and before he could say anything clicked the button.

_Oh well, guess it can't get any worse ,_ he thought, then as right on cue it seemed, it began to rain. "Oh damn" he said aloud.

Melanie looked at him sympathetically, and started to take the hair bands out of his hair, he felt himself shiver when she touched him. Sam had saw it to and seemed to go all tense.

"You'd better go twerp before the rain starts pouring down" she said smiling "You've given me so much to laugh about today"

"Yeah", he said_ today had been a long day_

"Oh Freddie, you've been wonderful, anytime you can come by, ok?" said Mrs Puckett gratefully handing him the money.

"Thanks Mrs Puckett, yh and anytime you want a babysitter I'm open" he said smiling, he went out of the house feeling more confused than ever.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Next day at school, Freddie had figured out why he had felt, the way he did yesterday towards Melanie, he realised he liked her. She was like a breath of fresh air after all of Sam's torments. His pictures had been all across the school the whole day, and people kept coming to him saying "nice hairdo Freddie" or "come to me anytime Freddie, when you need tips on hair" _oh well at least she didn't put up the picture of me when I fainted._ Sam had decided it would be a bit harsh putting that picture up after, all he didn't know there were two of them _I guess she still has a heart _he thought.

He saw Melanie coming towards him and his frown turned upside down.

"Sorry for all this" she said pointing to the pictures

"Ahh I'm used to it" he said trying to be cool, he leaned back on his locker, bumping his head in the process. They looked at each other and both laughed.

Carly and Sam came around the corner just then and looked at them confused. They just continued to laugh.

Sam just stared "Ok weird"

**A/N ok please don't beat me up, I promise it's not how it seems, anyways so hope you guys like that chap besides the non Sedddie lol anyways please review =) oh yh and the next chap is like from Sam's perspective so yh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N thank you people for the reviews =) yh I know I've never been to good at punctuation lol so, i'll try make it clearer, yh so here's the next chap.**

_Great the two people she found annoying were falling in love. Could her life getter any worse? _

Freddie had stopped laughing "Thanks a lot Sam" said Freddie interrupting her thoughts.

"What?"

"This" he said pointing to the picture.

"Oh come on Fredward it's beautiful, I say Stacey has brought a more a cute side to you" she said close to laughter _gosh couldn't he ever take a joke, though she does humiliate him endlessly, ha it was funny _she shrugged.

"Yh for you" he mumbled, seeming to read her thoughts.

"Come on we're going to get late for class" Carly said quickly sensing an argument_. Sam was always amazed at how she seemed to know when they were about to beat each other up, guess she must have gotten used to it._

They glared at each other for a few seconds then followed Carly inside. Melanie was still getting used to the school so had to be with some guide teacher, before she started classes, boarding schools where really different compared to state.

The three of them entered the classroom, and took their seats. _Why was it all the time guys fell in love with the pretty, girlie girls, it's like all they could see is make up and flowery goodness. _Sam sighed. Carly noticed "What's the matter?" she asked concerned.

"Oh nothing just that Miss Briggs looks twice her size wearing that Scottish kilt again" she said smiling, they both went into a fit of giggles. _Yeah sure Carly was her best friend, but sometimes she couldn't share her feelings, for Carly happened to be like one of those girls. All the time when there was a guy they both liked they always chatted up Carly first. Or even if it were her boyfriend, they still chatted Carly up because she was "sweet" or "cute" yuck and hurtful. _

"Miss Puckett!" Said Miss Briggs shrilly.

"Um yes Miss" Sam Said realising she had been deep in thought again.

"How do reptiles keep their eggs at a warm temperature, i.e. incubation?"

_She hadn't been listening, again, she'd probably get a detention anyway_ "Scramble them" she said smiling, a ripple of laughter went around the room.

"Haha very_ Funny_" she emphasised the word then added abruptly "Detention!"

_Great another one, oh well _she shrugged. Just then the bell rang _finally first lesson over. Believe it or not she didn't mind some lessons, but the first one on Monday was always the worst one, because Miss Briggs always liked to start with a pop quiz, her brain didn't function properly early in the morning, on top she had to suffer. *sigh* _she got up grudgingly.

"Don't forget, Miss Puckett" she heard Miss Briggs calling after her "3:30"

*

It was the end of the day, she dragged into the classroom and saw people sitting gloomily at their desks, most of them first yrs. _Ha first yrs they will realise detentions are just a joke, beside wasting your time, it wasn't that bad. _She skimmed trying to find a seat, she found one near the back and saw a familiar tuft of light brown hair.

"Hi Gibby, what you in here for?" she said a bit surprised

"Oh Joel knocked into me, while I was holding water to go and refill, it spelt on her" he said sighing pointing to Miss Briggs.

After that they started talking about the day and how the teachers needed hobbies, seeing as they were bothered enough to give detentions. The first yrs had grasped at how easy detention was, since Miss Briggs didn't stay long, but just came around to check every few seconds; they were throwing paper aeroplanes around and laughing hysterically. But there was always the good one who looked like they belonged to the chess club and seemed to have strolled into the wrong classroom. Sam looked around seeing all of this thinking this is how she used to be, but now saw how childish it was, instead you could catch up on what was happening in different classes. Like last time Germy past on his endless cold to Katie, when he was trying to profess his love to her.

"Oh yh Sam I nearly forgot, Melanie and Freddie were glancing at each other all throughout third lesson today" said Gibby thoughtfully.

"What?" this wasn't something she wanted to hear.

"Yeah people think they might get together"

_No, no she saw this coming but didn't think twice of it, she thought it might just roll away, forgotten. She hadn't told anyone this, but she thinks she has fallen for the dork. _

**A/N I hoped you like that chapter, sorry to say but I won't be updating this more like a week or so coz I'm going on some camp thing so just warning you guys, sorry! Pleaseee review =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi so I'm really sorry I haven't updated in aggges, been real busy and yerr heres the next chap =)**

Sam woke with a start, after her detention that day she had a lot of things to think about and fell asleep with the thought of Melanie and Freddie together. Her nightmare was becoming a reality and it was just too painful. Why did it happen to her and no one else?

She got up and dressed, tired she went to school.

.................................................................................................................................................................

It had been three days since the surprise to Freddie. He thought he'd actually taken it very well, and now he kind of had a girlfriend. _Cool he thought to himself. _He rounded the corner and saw Melanie standing near his locker.

"Hi" she said and planted a quick kiss on his cheek _ok he did have a girlfriend he thought chuffed._ She held his hand, as they went to their first lesson English. As they were holding hands he couldn't help think there was something kind of wrong with this arrangement, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then as she waved goodbye and he stepped into the classroom, it hit him as a tone of bricks. There was Sam, Melanie's identical, well Sam's identical, this was Sam's sister and it looked exactly like her, there was something odd about that. _What is odd Freddie so they look alike doesn't mean anything, plus why would she care. _He sat down and tried to listen to Mrs Briggs babble on about Shakespeare or something, but kept looking back to see Sam glaring at him. _Couldn't she give him a break?_

................................................................................................................................................................

Great she left it too late and now Freddie was dating the wrong person, well she looked like her but wasn't her *sigh* the bell rang. She ran to catch up with Carly. They were walking in silence, Carly didn't know her secret, but she knew enough to know that the idea of Melanie and Freddie together were bugging her.

As they rounded the corner they came across Carly's newest crush Phil. A quite good looking guy who had dark brown hair, that covered his eyes in a real cute way.

"Hi Phil" Carly said all flustered

"Hi" he smiled, we both looked at him as he walked on, good a distraction.

"You think he likes me?" she asked hopeful

"How should I know?" I answered back maybe a bit too forcefully

She looked at me and I knew, she knew what I was thinking. "This is about them?, isn't it?"

I sighed "Yes"

"Oh come on Sam I'm sure it aint that bad, they are almost cute together" she said smirking

I knew she was winding me up "It's like seeing me with him, but it isn't me. Come on how weird would that be?"

"Ok very weird, but Freddie isn't too bad"

_I know and that's not half of it, oh sometimes I wish I could tell her but she wouldn't get it, why I beat up Freddie all the time (well not literally) and still secretly love him._

..................................................................................................................................................................

Freddie couldn't get enough of seeing Melanie, he thinks she was the one, he didn't know what he was doing but he went round to her house for the third time that day, it was like she was a magnet drawing him to her. It was late at night. He knew their mum wouldn't let him come in now so he went round to the back of the house, and started throwing pebbles at her window. She opened it at looked down startled but smiling.

"Hey Freddie, what you doing out here so late?" she giggled

It sounded cute he smiled "I have come to vow my love to you". He brought out a bunch of lollipops a bit a random but not too big. He started singing quite loudly.

Sam could hear someone singing, wow whoever they were they had a pretty good voice, she looked out and saw Freddie looking quite stupid up at Melanie's window. it was kind of disturbing in a way but she kind of wished it was her he was singing to. Sure they were twins but there was a spare bedroom, and she liked her personal space. She couldn't take it anymore she opened her window and threw a brush at Freddie's head.

"Ow, what was that for?!" he said rubbing his head

"You're like waking up half of the neighbourhood" she said annoyed

"Oh Sam don't be so mean, are you ok Freddie?"

_Ugh, are you ok Freddie? She mimicked her in her brain she could be such a little..._

She heard a crash Freddie in his haste to get away from her mother's torch approaching, had falling on top of the garden gnomes.

**Hope you liked that chap please review =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chap felt like updating earlier since i had a bit of time =)**

_Oh drat, he was in serious trouble now,_ he saw the light heading towards him getting nearer and nearer, he jumped over the gnomes and ran for it, he gave them a quick wave and slid under the hedge, he'd just made it before the torch went quickly to the hedge scanning the place. _Phew he thought today is my lucky day._

Mrs Puckett looked stricken she thought she heard people talking, then she saw the gnomes all scattered on the floor. She looked up and saw Sam in the nick of time trying to close the window. "What's all this?" she called up

"Just a cat" Sam called back _always her *Sigh*_she saw a little dot run in the distance; she smiled and closed the window.

.................................................................................................................................................................

Freddie was in a good mood; he placed the keys in the lock and turned. His mum was waiting for him with a concerned look on her face.

"Mum what's wrong?" he asked his face falling.

"Oh Freddie, I'm so happy you have a girlfriend, but do you have to go round so often?" ever since she found out, she'd been letting him stay out longer, as long as he called she said her little baby was growing up and nearly had been in tears.

"Mum" he said rolling his eyes, she could get so touchy.

"It's not that Freddie, you know I need you around, things have been getting so difficult lately."

"I know Mum, you know, I'm doing all I can do to help".

"I know you are sweetie, but I fear our situation may be getting worse" she closed her eyes and was holding her head in her hands. He'd never seen her like that before.

"Mum, whatever it is, we can deal with it" he said putting his arm around her.

She looked up and said the words he'd been dreading to hear.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Freddie had two jobs now, one babysitting people he could and one at the juice cafe where everyone came. He enjoyed it even though it was a bit hectic. Two people entered the cafe, they ordered two smoothies.

"Hey Sam, hey Carly" he said smiling, handing them there drinks.

"Hey twerp, you've been busy lately, saving up to get a car? That'll be cool, would be the centre of attention"

"Haha i think you could do that easily without the help of a car" Freddie chuckled, Sam shot him a glare.

"Yh well anyway, where's Melanie?"

"Oh she had to stay after school with the school committee" Carly said sipping her smoothie, she got a froth moustache and they all started to laugh.

"Let's go sit down" Freddie suggested

"But, don't you have work?"

"I worked over my break so the manager said I could chose my next break so yh"

They all went to their usual spot.

"So what we gonna do for our next broadcast?" Freddie asked

"Well we were thinking..." Sam started

Melanie had come in squealing like a pig "Oh Freddie, I've missed you so much!"

"Um yh me to" he said sounding embarrassed.

"You've always got work now"

"Yh well you know" he said shrugging, _she was caring and all but sometimes she could get a bit much._

Sam was doing vomiting motions. He caught her and went to hold Melanie's hand, he saw her tense. _Sam got annoyed whenever them to got all mushy and he liked that it was fun to wind her up._

"Um I've got to go" said Sam getting up quickly.

"What's the matter?" asked Carly concerned getting up to.

"Nothing just a tummy bug" she ran out to the toilets. Carly followed.

She found Sam looking quite upset in the restroom

"Sam?" she asked approaching her.

"I'm okay just a little tummy upset"

"No Sam I think it's more isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" she said looking worried

Carly just had a mischievous look on her face.

**Review =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey thanks for the reviews here's the next chap =)**

"Admit it Sam!" said Carly near hysterics

"Admit what?" she said innocently

"You can't try that on me" she sighed "I won't make fun of u no matter how funny it actually is ok?"

"And that is supposed to make me feel better?" Sam said rolling her eyes

"Ok, ok well do you?"

"Um maybe" she said not looking at Carly

"Ok fine if you wanna play it like that, but I will find out one way or the other" she grinned

"Thanks" Sam said, grateful that she didn't insist

"No prob that's what friends are for, come on he'll be waiting"

"Yh with her" she muttered back

They approached the table, Carly trying to keep a straight face.

"So what was that all about?" Freddie asked one eyebrow up and one down.

"She had a stomach ache that's all" Carly replied smiling, _could she make it any obvious? Thought Sam._

Freddie also seemed to see this, he said in a hurried whisper "Oh, she isn't on her...ouch! What was that for?"

"For being a dork" Sam said rolling his eyes, did all guys have to relate to that.

"Oh well least your fine now, let's get summin to eat I'm starving"

"Yh, what about your Job?" Sam asked suspiciously

"I finished it like 10 minutes ago while you were having your dilemma in the restroom" he said smirking.

"Whatever" _She wasn't bothered with this now _"So where should we go?"

Melanie who was very quiet till then decided to speak up "Um Pizza Hut?"

..................................................................................................................................................................

_It had been 3 weeks since they had started dating, and the past two days had been driving him nuts, sure she was nice and all but just a bit too girly and clingy for his type. She kept sending him texts saying "oh I miss you Freddie" or "I'm tired", like did he have to know every detail! and recently she'd sent him a necklace saying "good looking" he shuddered he thought this only happened in films or books like in Harry Potter, he'd read the whole series (yh he read, besides being clicked onto technology all the time) he'd laughed so much when Ron had got a necklace from Lavender saying "my sweetheart" he thought it was hilarious, I mean he was glad that it wouldn't ever happen to him. But it had and here he was staring down at it. _"I now know how you felt" he said mumbling to himself.

"What's that honey?" he was so caught up in his thoughts that he'd forgotten his mum was sitting right next to him.

"Who was that from?" she asked grinning

"Oh, Melanie"

"How sweet of her"

"Yh" he said trying to hide his disgust. He got up from his chair "Seeya Mum"

"Be safe" she called out

"I will" he said shutting the door.

He was walking down his street when he bumped into a familiar face.

"Sorry..." she started mumbling "Oh it's just you, hey dweeb"

"Hey, where you going so early in the morning?" he asked surprised.

"To Carly's house, if you haven't forgotten today's Spence's B-day" she said simply

A look of horror crossed his face_ Oh shoot he'd forgotten, wait was it even today? , _Sam started laughing

"What's so funny?"

"Your face, ha you actually believed me!"

_He smiled, he wasn't angry; he could be quite gullible sometimes, and it was good to have a proper laugh without having to pretend._

Sam was wiping the last tear off her eye "The real question is where are _you _going?"

"Um well babysitting a kid near your block actually" _things weren't getting any better he sighed._

She didn't seem to see this "Ok well see you" she said walking briskly.

"See you" he called back, a look of regret in his face.

**A/N so there was the next chap why was he feeling regret? Find out in the next chap sorry I sound like a commentator anyways please review =) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hihi soz this one's a bit late, so here it is enjoy! =)**

"Hi Freddie!"

"Oh hi Melanie" Freddie said distracted

"What did u want to talk to me about?"

"What do you mean?"

"You asked me to meet you here, you said you wanted to talk to me" she said confused

_Shoot he'd almost forgotten about that, he came in normally like any other day to the park to think, when he got there he'd thought he was there for something else but didn't know what guess this was it _he took a deep breath_._

"Melanie your great but..."

"You like someone else and your dumping me" she said all in one breath and looking surprisingly quite cheerful.

"Um yeah, how did you know?" _seriously he would never get girls they always seem to be in your head somehow _he shuddered at that thought _imagine if Sam knew what he was thinking she could mock him more easily._

She shrugged "Your face, anyways I'm going back soon to New York so it would just be more complicated and I could see you were getting shifty"

"Oh kk that's cool"

"See you Freddie Benson" she smiled

"Bye" he smiled back _few he thought that wasn't that hard. _How wrong he was.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Next day at school Melanie kept giving him glares and she was with a group of girls talking how bad it was and that she knew it wouldn't last anyway. Apparently "_she_ never got dumped".

"You know that's true it always her first, sorry about this, looks like she took it well" she rolled her eyes "Well welcome to our world missy"

_Freddie Smiled he knew that voice anywhere, he spun around he couldn't put his finger on it but this all felt very familiar but different if you get what I mean._

"Hey Sam yh I have come to the solution that you two are nothing alike" he said smiling

She hit punched him on the shoulder hard "If your being serious that took time and don't even think we are alike" she rolled her eyes again.

"Where's Carly?" he asked trying to divert it to a different subject.

"She's coming in a minute, held up talking to that Phil guy" She was to about to do it again but was stopped.

"Don't even think about rolling you eyes again" he said a big grin on his face _Freddie what's wrong with you stop saying cheesy stuff, he'd hadn't spent much time with them as he usually did coz of work and stuff that he felt like he was losing the sense of humour he had with them._

"Yh well anyways, oh yh tonight do you want to do the wake up Spencer thing we haven't done that in ages and I'm missing the look on Spencer's face when we wake him up." She pulled his face and they both laughed.

_He had to think did he have work today? Oh couldn't he just give himself a break_ "Ok sure"

"Cool"

They headed down the hall chatting away, going to meet up with Carly. It was almost like old times.

.................................................................................................................................................................

_It was almost like old times they were going to do that silly video they always did on iCarly cam about waking up Spenser it was seriously fun and it was a time they usually didn't throw endless insults at each other. This was going to be awkward thought Melanie and Freddie had just broken up which she was over the moon about, so he might not be that into it, and she was nervous it had been awhile since they'd been alone together like this and since she found out she had feelings for him. _She was lost in her thought when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She looked around startled.

Freddie put a finger to his lips "Shhh its only me" he said quietly, smirking.

"Don't ever do that again you nearly gave me an asthma attack!" she whispered

"You have asthma?" he said in mock amusement and raising an eyebrow

"Well I could, especially after that" she indignantly.

He just laughed; it sent shivers down her veins.

"Come on let's get started then, Spence is snoring like a pig" he said

They set up the camera and began.

"Ok as you can see it is 3:00 in the morning and we are here in Spencer's room" Freddie said quietly

"Trying to wake him up in stupid ways" Sam said getting excited. She quickly glanced at Freddie this was gonna be so fun.

It went on like this for a few more minutes trying to find different humiliating ways to wake Spencer up, and glances from both Freddie and Sam, seeing the looks on another's face when they both made contact. The seemed to be entranced in each others eyes for a few seconds when they heard...

"Banana, yes I like banana" a sleepy Spencer said, they giggled.

"Oh b.a.n.a.n.a" said Freddie repeating every syllable

"Say it again" prompted Sam

"Why?" Spencer said stubbornly

"Because they are good for you" they both tried not to laugh

"Oh"

After another 3 minutes lately they wrapped up that little bit of the show, and bathed goodnight to each other.

"Seeya tomorrow dork" she smiled

"Night Sam" he said smiling back

Both had a good feeling and were hiding huge smiles as they made their way out.

**A/N Hey so hoped you liked that, i was actually not going to make Melanie act kind of b****** but it kinda just pulled the story together so yh oh yh and i really like the wake up Spencer little episodes so decided to put it in =) anyways so yh please review =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chap =)**

It was 9:00 in the morning on a Saturday, Carly got up and looked out of her window, it was raining _just great_! But nothing was going to ruin this day today for her for finally she had managed to get a date with Phil yes Phil the Phil she had been crushing on since the beginning of term. It was quite early but hey she was excited, as she was getting herself ready she heard the a knock on the door.

"Come in its open" she heard Spencer answer in response

_How was it that the door always seemed to be open?_

Sam entered her room "Hey so I'm woken from a nice dream about dancing and eating ham when all I hear is I...day....go...day..Phi...Phi! then you cut off, so I take it from that you've got a date with Phil?"

"Oh yeah sorry about that and yes I have" she said a big grin on her face. _Sam always knew what was going on even if she went into crazy mode. They were so different but best friends and she wouldn't have it any other way._

"Well congratulations and celebrations" she said doing a silly dance and singing. "What you gonna wear?" She asked.

Carly laughed "Well that's where you come in, I couldn't decide between the pink or the light blue top" but Sam wasn't listening she was looking out of the window looking utterly amused.

"What so funny" she asked getting up to see

"Oh just that Freddie fell over the dustbin while taking the trash out" she said about to burst.

Sure enough Freddie was sprawled across the floor, looking extremely embarrassed, he got up looked down each of the streets to make sure no one saw and brushed off the rubbish that had fallen on him.

"Fat chance" Sam said now near hysterics.

Carly sighed she thought maybe just maybe Freddie was starting to grow on Sam, but by the looks of it, it looked the same as ever. She had to admit though it was funny to watch...sometimes.

"Hello earth to Sam I'm stuck here"

"Oh yh right um... wear the light blue" she said big grin plastered onto her face.

"Ok your thinking of the time I spelt milkshake over it the last time, when I saw Jack, k guess it's the pink" she said shaking her head disapprovingly.

They both burst into giggles.

"I'm so bored it's a Saturday your going out on a hot date and I'm stuck here to rot" said Sam drastically.

Carly rolled her eyes "Why don't you hang out with Freddie?"

"Ahh been there done that" _what Carly didn't know was that Sam's crush on him was moving fast, every minute she spent with him wanted her to burst out, she didn't want anything to happen that would ruin their friendship between them. But she couldn't tell Carly this._

"Well guess you could come with me, I'm so nervous you don't understand, look I'm shaking he's a whole year older than me!"

"Calm down Carls" she said laughing "K I'll come it'll keep me busy, I'll read" they looked at each other, and laughed both new Sam wouldn't read even if teacher asked her to, she would refuse arms crossed saying she would have to get glasses if she did.

"K Let's go" said Carly getting excited. They headed down the street, to the smoothie shop.

Phil was waiting outside "You look great" he commented a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks" Carly blushed, "This is my best friend Sam, Sam, Phil" they both smiled at each other and said hi.

They went in and found a spot to sit down. They talked about random stuff and laughed.

After an hour or so Sam got up deciding to give them some privacy.

She went to the rest room on her way there she saw Freddie coming in for his daily shift. She ran and hid between behind the wall, he was with the manager.

"But Sir I need the money now, I even worked through my extra breaks" she heard Freddie saying

"I'm sorry Freddie but you know I just can't to that" the manager sounded very sympathetic.

She saw Freddie go past her upset, barley brushing her. She wondered what was wrong.

**Hope you liked that =) please review =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey soz this took a bit longer to update and I wasn't ever thinking of leaving it on a cliff-hanger, hate dat to lol =)**

_Freddie was furious ok yes it wasn't really his fault but, he felt so hopeless now, it was due this week, to make it worse he stumbled on Carly kissing a boy maybe a year or two older than her. Yes he had gotten over her long time ago but it had been a very long crush and some things still got to him, maybe more like a brother now though_. He walked briskly out of the door, having no idea someone was following him.

"Freddie!" called Sam a bit breathless

He had no idea he was now half way down the road, he spun around, _he really wasn't in the mood to talk._

"What's the rush? Oh is it because you saw Carly in there?" she smirked a little but kept it low seeing as he was upset.

It was this time his time to have a rolling eye frenzy. "I'm not in the mood, and yes it did bug me little" he said sourly

"Ok, ok chill just came to see what was that all back there?"

"You heard?" he said annoyed

"Well you can't blame a girl for hearing" she said pretending to sound innocent.

"Yeah especially you" he muttered

"So let me guess you need money, didn't get enough to buy a car?" she said cheekily

This got to him more than he thought "This is not funny! I'm moving Sam, they are kicking us out, we haven't got enough to money, to pay this and 2 months before rent" he said nearly shouting, he calmed down seeing the look on her face. "Go on say it, you know want to" he said bitterly.

"Say what?" she asked confused, she actually sounded genuine.

"That this is the greatest news you've ever heard"

_Sam would have laughed at what he just said, if it hadn't been for the situation, guys could be so clueless sometimes_. They approached a bench, she sat down, she sighed. " You dork, of course I'm not going to say that, yes we constantly argue and throw endless insults at each other but your still my friend" she attempted a smile but frankly was too sad to talk.

Freddie saw this and now wish he could take back what he said, he sighed. "Sorry it's just I was really trying to not let this happen, and I've still got to tell Carly"

"Yeah she'll be pretty upset, she probably barricade the door and start offering everything she had just to make you stay" this made both of them laugh, Carly was always so caring, and would do literally anything for them.

Sam got up "Come on lets go and break the news to her"

Freddie got up hesitantly "Sam?"

"Yesh?"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For being a nice" he said trying to find the right words

Sam pretended she was choking "Don't get all mushy on me Freddie Benson!" but hid a secret smile

They walked the rest of the way in silence each in their own thoughts, they hadn't realised they had been sitting there for more than half an hour.

They were outsides Carly's door, even though it was always open they still felt the need to knock. On cue they heard Spencer's voice.

"Is Carly back?"

"Yeah she's upstairs, why?" he saw the look on their faces and sensed something wrong

Carly came down just on time, about to go on a babble how great it was, but stopped to.

"Freddie's moving"

As they excepted Carly did just that, she pleaded with him. In the end they all settled that he and Mrs Benson would stay in her house for at least a week. That all out of the way for the while Carly tried to lighten the atmosphere "Lets watch a film!"

They all agreed, they started chatting about how Carly's date went and other various things.

"Anyone want popcorn?" Spencer asked coming in with drinks and various snacks.

They agreed enthuastically.

"Give me sugar will you" called Sam

"Me salt" called out Carly

"Huh make that both" said Freddie

"Ok, ok sheesh I'm like the Cinderella round here" Spencer rolled his eyes and smiled

They all laughed.

While they were watching Freddie felt something being slipped into his hand, he looked down and saw a ten dollar bill in his hand. He looked up puzzled and saw Sam glued to the t.v trying to hide a smile.

**A/N Hope you liked that =) haha I was actually thinking of Freddie and his mum having to pay a mafia gang or something, but that was just a little crazy idea that crossed my mind lol anyway please review =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N so here's the next chap enjoy, glad you guys like it=)**

"How far are you moving Freddie I'm sure it won't be too bad?" asked Carly sounding kind of desperate. It had been a week since they had found out and today was the day he was leaving.

"Sorry Carly but its south of Seattle" he sighed "I'll come and visit you guys" he said attempting a smile.

"Yh twerp you better" said Sam looking down at her feet.

Freddie smiled, "What is this does it look like Sam actually cares about me going?" He said mockingly

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I will just miss my punch bag and free food" she said gloomy

He smiled he knew she was playing, but ever since that talk they seemed to be closer.

The moving truck came by and parked in front of the building.

Carly hugged him tightly.

Spencer and him done their handshake which ended in a hug.

Then it was Sam, she looked up slowly then awkwardly put her arms around him. _Funny he thought they had shared their first kiss together yet this was an awkward moment._

Hi mum came out, saying goodbye to the girls and boy and they both quickly made it to the van they were already 15 minutes late.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Freddie arrived at his new house looking around he felt extremely sad, he didn't know how long he would be living here until they were able to get the money either way he wasn't going to dampen his spirits completely.

He went to the box in the far corner that hadn't been unpacked yet and pulled out his laptop. He switched it on and went straight onto msn there he saw that Carly and Sam were both online he requested to view webcam. As he waited he ate the rest of the chocolate that was in his pocket.

Then they appeared they were both smiling at him.

"So how is it over there without us?" asked Carly

"Well you know peaceful" he shrugged, and grinned

"Don't be away too long I feel my arm is getting flabby." Said Sam pulling a disappointed face.

It went like this for a few hours they spent ages talking to each other. Until finally he turned off his laptop, he felt much better after that, they had also agreed that they would at least hold an iCarly show with him once a week, things wouldn't be too bad.

...............................................................................................................................................................

It had been two months Freddie went to pick up the post there in the pile was an invitation from Carly and Sam asking him to come to the summer ball. Each year they had a summer ball held in their school this year the theme was Disney characters, he grinned at the invitation, this was the opportunity he was waiting for.

**A/N hey peeps I'm sorry to say but this story is coming to an end (sniffles) anyways hope you liked that chap please review =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N here's the next chap =)**

_Freddie was pacing the hallway of their new temporary house what was he going to wear? Disney? This was difficult, why was he fretting so much? Oh yh duh trying to impress someone. The past two months gave him a lot to think about, and he now realised he had went with the wrong girl, well technically it was the right face but not the right personality. The right person he'd known for 3 years now. He had to admit it he had fallen deeply in love with his best friend. _

He went to his wardrobe he frowned, then saw something that caught his eye, he would go as a modern prince charming, a modern suit but with a few tweaking which is mum would help him do. He went downstairs to find his mum sitting at the table head in her hands. This look oddly familiar. He sighed "What's wrong mum?"

His mum looked slowly up at him, he expected to see a gloomy face but instead saw a huge smile. His heart leapt that meant...

..................................................................................................................................................................

_Sam was looking out the window dazedly, she had finally admitted to herself that she had fell for the nub and hard. He was coming tonight, but would he show up? In these past two months he had to cancel coming to their weekly schedule of iCarly twice because of working. Hah that made him sound cooler than he actually was, ah stop it Sam he his cool you just have to face it._ She got up and looked at her dress, she screwed her face Carly had chosen it, it's not that she didn't like it, it was more the fact of her wearing it. She had never felt very comfortable in dresses before but maybe she could get used to the idea of wearing more girly clothes, if she had to admit it, it didn't look too bad on her.

Sam knocked on the bathroom door you've been in there for ages!" Sam said groaning "I need to go bad!"

"Well you just have to wait, I need time" Melanie said angrily , after the break up between her and Freddie they had become a bit more distant, and finding out about Sam liking him to got her even more annoyed. Not that Sam cared anyway, _she _was always getting the attention, now she couldn't cope without some of it, she smirked to herself.

"Forget it." She decided just to go to Carly's straight away, she was kind of scared Carly was going to put a bit of makeup on her, she believed in being all natural.

An hour later she arrived at Carly's, she looked great as usual in her half semi red dress as snow white. It was times like these she felt almost jealous of her.

"Hey Sam, why aren't you wearing your dress?" Carly asked confused

Sam went silent.

"Oh I see" Carly giggled "Well if that's how you want it?" she shrugged bemused.

_Urgh it kind of annoyed Sam that since Carly found out about her crush, she found the whole situation kind of funny. She sighed oh well._

"Come on girls" Spencer Said smiling coming out in a kind of semi tux/ pirates' suit, he was going to be a chaperone there.

.................................................................................................................................................................

_He isn't going to come, she thought nervously. _She and Carly were sitting at a table. Phil had to come a bit later so they were there on their own watching everyone, it had only just started so there wasn't that many people yet.

"Don't worry I'm sure he will" Carly said, seeming to read her thoughts.

"Stop invading my private thoughts!" Sam said impatient.

Carly laughed "Your like shaking all over"

"Omgosh is it that obvious?"

Carly nodded

"Well in that case" Sam sat down slouching as if she couldn't care less.

They both broke into laughter. _Even if he didn't come she still had her other best friend with her_, she thought smiling to herself.

.................................................................................................................................................................

Freddie entered the school, with a flock of other people arriving. He searched the room looking for the two people he really wanted to see. In the corner of the hall he saw two girls laughing, he smiled to himself then went to the table to greet his best friends.

"Hey you two" he said smiling

They stopped laughing and looked up both smiling up at him.

"Hey Freddie"

"Hey Fredward"

"You look very nice Carly" he said to the girl on his left. Then looked to the girl on his right. "And you look just the same as ever" he noted

Sam shrugged "Couldn't be bothered" but then smiled.

He smiled then went back to Carly "You want to dance?"

"Sure"

"Don't worry you'll be next" he said to Sam

"Fat Chance"

As the other two made their way to the packed dance floor, Sam slipped away, unnoticed.

"So where's Melanie?" he asked Carly curious.

"She's coming later with some guy called Rupert" she replied

"Oh ok" he grinned, diverting the subject "So did you guys miss me?"

Carly narrowed her eyes then grinned "Course silly!"

Just then a curly blonde girl was looking around she was dressed in a silvery blue dress, the blue glittery but the silver kind of ripped, like a before and after Cinderella. Freddie saw her and just stared, she looked beautiful.

He then stopped then turned to Carly quizzically "Who's that Melanie or Sam?"

She didn't say anything just smiled. He turned away, she used the opportunity to get away, when he turned back she was gone.

He swallowed, the girl was approaching him.

"So wanna dance?" she asked nervously

They put their arms around each other and started dancing awkwardly, well for Freddie it was for the girl she seemed to be enjoying, well that's what his mind was telling him. "Ouch...what was that for" interrupted in his thoughts he clutched his arm.

She grinned "Your face was all screwed in concentration in trying to figure out who I was"

His face in mock pain he said "So it's Sam"

They started dancing properly this time.

In the corner Carly was silently watching smiling to herself.

"They look happy" a voice came from behind her

Not really noticing and still back turned she said "Yeah they do" she then smiled like a happy mother and turned around. It was Phil her smile grew bigger.

"May I have this dance" he said smiling.

"Of course" she said smiling back.

"So how was it down south?" Sam asked while dancing around each other, it was a slow song.

"Ok, but not as good without you two, and it gave me time to think"

"Oh yeah, about what?" She raised an eyebrow

"I think you know" he said grinning

"Hey listen twerp if you..." she was stopped by a soft quick kiss.

They looked at each other both kind of surprised but both smiling, they leaned in for another but was stopped by Miss Briggs announcing some acts that where going to perform. They looked up and saw her wearing a Cruella de ville outfit.

"That definitely is her"

"Yup" they both started laughing, both enjoying each other's company.

**A/N so hope you guys liked that chapter please review =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n thank you people for all your reviews! Oh and glad to have met the real Melanie :p lol **

They moved slowly across the dance hall "So when did you start realising you had feelings for me?" Freddie asked smiling but nervous.

"Well just before we had that kiss" Sam admitted

Freddie grinned "So am I a good kisser?" he asked slyly

"Don't push your luck Freddie"

"You called me Freddie?"

"Yeah so?"

"It's nice"

"Whatever"

"Drop the act Sam" he said amused "Anyways back to the question"

"You're not gonna drop this are you?"

"Nope"

"Ok I guess..."

"Sorry I didn't hear?" Freddie said winding her up

"I said I guess!" happy now?

"Yup" he said grinning again, but then his face dropped when he saw Sam's face.

"What's wrong?"

"After this I won't see you for a pretty long time" she said, voice full of sadness.

_Freddie felt like laughing, Sam showing a lot of emotion was a first._

"I'm not going nowhere"

"What do you mean?" Sam said looking up

"Because, we're moving back!" he said smiling all over.

Sam's face lit up "Seriously? So you got the money?"

"Yup my uncle sent me a few thousand for my birthday"

Sam looked at him not believing a word

"Ok , ok maybe I was exaggerating a little"

She still gave him the same look

"Ok a lot, the point is I'll be back! Muhahaha"

"Ok you've had little too much strawberry punch tonight" Sam said rolling her eyes

"What?! did it have alcohol in it, my mum is will kill me!" Freddie looked panicked then saw a smirk on Sam's face, he dropped the panicked look, then looked embarrassed.

Sam laughed "Come on let's go break the good news to Carly"

"Whoa déjà vu, this sounds awfully familiar"

"Awfully?"Sam raised an eyebrow, "Yeah before it was bad now it's good"

"Wonder how she will react?"

"Let's not go there" they both laughed, as they expected again she went hysterical but this time with joy, everything was gonna be cool.

..................................................................................................................................................................Freddie moved back in a week, it was the middle of august school term drawing close. And one more goodbye, Melanie was moving back to New York for another 6months or so. It was going to be so weird especially with the fact him and Sam were dating now.

Freddie made his way over to Sam's house Carly was already. Melanie was coming down the stairs filled with suitcases. Funny he thought about 2 and half months ago this was the same spot where he found out about her he smiled to himself then rushed over to help her with her bags.

"You don't need to help me you know?" she said a bit coldly

He shrugged "I know?"

"What if Sam sees you?"

"She won't mind"

Just then Melanie stole a quick kiss on Freddie's cheek, he drew back shocked. Just then Sam happened to be coming out with another huge suitcase. "How many things are you taking girl?" she said exasperated. Then stood frozen when she saw Melanie's mouth centimetres away from Freddie's.

**A/N so I added in an extra chapter I couldn't help it but yh i wanted to clear a few things upup before Melanie left. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N So I finally updated I am really sorry it took soo long. it's unfortunately the last chap *Sniff* but I enjoyed writing it very much enjoy =)**

"What are you doing?" Sam asked coldly, she was shooting daggers at Melanie but was directing the question more towards Freddie.

"Um a nothing, it's not what it looks like Sam I mean it is but it isn't," Freddie stuttered then gave up with a sigh.

"Whatever" Sam turned and left

"Oh come off it Sam it was just to say goodbye" Melanie said with a smirk

"You know what Melanie"

"What?"

"You should really find yourself a boyfriend you know isn't taken"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean"

"Girls..." before Freddie could say anything Melanie and Sam had dived towards each other _a twin thing _he thought it nearly made him burst out laughing. _How sad was he? And at a time like this laughing at his own jokes _he sighed.

Now Sam was throwing punches at Melanie, while Melanie was busy scratching. It was all quite animated. Just then a red faced Mrs Puckett entered the room.

"STOP" she screeched, making both girls hands fly to their ears.

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT YOUR SISTER IS LEAVING US FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG AND YOU DECIDE TO THRASH HER TO PEICES?"

"But.."

"No buts" She had now calmed herself down. "In the kitchen now"

Melanie smirked "Both of you"

Just then Carly came running down the stairs "I managed to find it!" she said enthusiastically

Everyone went silent and were staring at her pityingly.

"Oh I guess this aint the right time" she said embarrassed.

Sam and Melanie entered the kitchen, and knew what was coming. Their mother swiftly locked the door in one motion and smirked _What? She was a Puckett after all._

"Ugh" Sam grunted, _whenever their mother wanted something sorted, she would lock the both of them in the kitchen, Now she was stuck in here until they came to some kind of an apology._

"Seriously, what is your problem? Every time you come here you always try to find a way to ruin my life?" Sam asked bitterly

"What do you mean?" she said in a mockingly sweet voice.

"See there you do it again, always acting so innocent"

"Well mind me for not being a vicious cow."

Sam just glared. Melanie softened "Look the truth is ever since we got parted, you've seemed to act like you hated having a twin sister, all the times I've came around you just push me away, when all I want to do is get to know you better"

Sam scoffed "Like you can talk?!", "Who decided not to show up for two years?, because of some stupid posh boarding school?"

"You told me if that's what you want then go ahead"

"Well you know better than to believe me"

_For the first time in three years Sam and Melanie where finally starting to understand each other. It didn't mean that Sam was not going to go back to thinking she was a stupid girlie girl who always got her way, because frankly it was true, but she came to see they were more or less the same._

"Well guess that's sorted" Melanie said rolling her eyes.

Sam did the same. They both smiled at each other and hugged.

"I'm gonna miss you Sammy" Melanie said almost sounding she was going to cry.

"Yh whatever save the tears" she said playfully.

They were now both heading to door.

Freddie and Carly Jumped up ready for another row, but instead saw two smiles on each of their faces. Freddie was relived.

The Taxi came a few hours later; they all said their goodbyes again. Then watched it vanish into the distance.

Freddie came behind Sam and Whispered into her ear "Gotcha" and quickly planted a kiss on her mouth. Sam whizzed around ready to playfully punch him but he had legged it before she could. She started running after him. Mrs Puckett and Stacey had already gone inside. Carly was standing on the same spot watching bemused.

"Great now I'm stuck with two loves struck best friends" she called out sighing, but had a huge smile on her face at the same time.

**A/N So I hope you liked that sorry it was a bit on the short side, thanks for all the reviews you guys have given me, it surely inspired me more to write this story. So I was wondering should I write a sequel to this or not? Yh just a thought lol, oh and please find time to check out my new story "I Have a Secret" I would be thankfully grateful lol if dat makes sense, anyways you know the drill lol please tell me how I did please review =) **


End file.
